Welcome Home
by MsNJS
Summary: This is a very quickly written piece, a missing scene from 3/6/12. Syed and Christian were beaming and salivating over each other so I had to do it.


Welcome Home

Rating: R

Word Count: 1,441

Tags: Smut, PWP, Tag

A/N: This is a very quickly written piece, a missing scene from 3/6/12. Syed and Christian were beaming and salivating over each other so I had to do it. To quote a great LJ write, Amuly, 'The Porn Gods Demanded It!' Enjoy!

"…The only time we have to see her is when we have contact with Yasmin," Christian said before taking another kiss from Syed. He wrapped his arm around Syed, lifting him off the ground and carrying him the rest of the distance to their bed.

As soon as Christian dropped him on the bed, Syed quickly unbuttoned his shirt, nearly ripping the fabric. Standing between Syed's legs, grinning from ear to ear, Christian took off his shirt. He unzipped his pants, pushed them to the floor and haphazardly kicked them to the side. There he stood in his dark blue briefs and sun kissed skin. Syed watched him with devilish eyes. He bit his lip as his eyes made their journey over Christian's body. He has done many things to and with that body but he still loved seeing it.

Syed grabbed Christian's waist, pulling him closer. He kissed up the left side of Christian's torso then licked down the middle of Christian's stomach while messaging Christian's hardness. He rubbed his nose in the short dark blonde hair dressing Christian's tanned skin- inhaling his scent and exhaling relief to have him home again.

Syed pulled Christian's underwear down, revealing his fully erect cock. "Wow!" Syed exclaimed. Christian chuckled. Every inch of him was at a throbbing attention. Pre-cum seeped from the tip of Christian's thick cock, hanging like a magnet drawing Syed to it. Syed answered its call, catching the liquid line on his tongue; lapping it up eagerly as he approached the head. His lips perfectly enclosed the rounded end, sucking and kissing the tip. Syed licked up the length of Christian's cock and circled his tongue around the head. He repeated this trail before grabbing Christian's cock and taking it into his mouth.

Syed's hand and mouth progressed further down the shaft then up again. Each time increasing the pace, until he descended and ascended Christian's cock zealously. Syed sucked hard and fast. The hot suction pulling on Christian's cock made his extremities seize whatever was in their grasp. His hands gripped dark locks as his eyes met the ceiling before closing. He stood on his toes, which were turning white from clenching the carpet, to enter Syed's mouth more directly. He glided across Syed's wet lips with ease and pleasure.

Christian moans filled their bedroom, until, Syed pulled his head from Christian's grasp. The air was a sharp contrast to Syed warm mouth, turning Christian's last moan to a groan. He looked at Syed confused and little hurt.

"Oh don't look like that." Syed said. Christian was nearly pouting. Syed kissed his cock, and then swiftly took off his shirt, pants and underwear. He scooted further on to the bed and lay on his back.

"Come here." He whispered. Christian moved to lie on top of him. "No. _Come here." _Syed said suggestively, he looked down at Christian's cock. His eyes beamed with intent. Realization dawned on Christian and his face lit up with a huge smile.

He climbed further up the bed and Syed moved down a bit until Christian was straddling his chest. Christian's legs framed Syed's body. Christian looked at Syed, pinned underneath him with lust in his eyes; the sight of it shot another bolt of energy through him. Syed took Christian back in to his mouth. His mouth slid back and forth in a rhythmic motion meeting Christian's shallow strokes.

Syed middle finger outline Christian's hole, pressing at the entrance while his thumb messaged Christian's taint. He pulled from Christian's cock, lubricated his fingers with saliva, then returned to the tense entry and pushed into Christian.

Christian hissed at the initial entrance of Syed's fingers, but soon the sensation produced moans from him. He pushed back on the fingers and forth into Syed's mouth. His breath grew heavy as he quickened the pace. He clung to Syed's hair as if the tresses gave him strength.

The pressure, the heat, the depth, that face; Christian soon forgot his caution, leaned over and fucked Syed's wet mouth hard. He drove into the tight hole Syed had created for him with abandon. He paused only to let Syed catch a short breath before ravaging his mouth again. This was one of Christian's favorite ways to fuck Syed. It did not happen often so he took full advantage. Syed would never admit it, but he loved it too. Watching Christian's beautiful strong body towering over him, writhing and reacting to his mouth. It made him achingly hard.

Syed's moved one hand from Christian's body to ease his throbbing erection.

"Forgot about you didn't I?" Christian asked with bated breath. He went to change his body position so that he could lay opposite Syed, but Syed stopped him.

"Christian….." he said softly. Christian looked at him, his lovely face streaked with a few tears. Christian brushed them away and waited for him to continue.

"Can we… I want to…" Syed raised his eyebrows and titled his head as the only clue to what he was talking about. Luckily, Christian knew Syed. If he was asking for something in bed _and_ he was timid about it, it could only be 1 of 2 things. It was the damnedest thing; with everything they have done Syed still can't _talk _about sex. Christian chuckled. "You are full of surprises today are you?" Syed looked away embarrassed.

He pulled Syed face back toward him. "Babe you can have me however you like, you know that." Christian said in his husky voice and then kissed him.

Christian moved from Syed and lay on the bed. Syed positioned himself between Christian's legs and then reached in the drawer for the lube. Christian kissed Syed's neck and nipped at his shoulder. He lifted his hips pushing his cock against Syed.

Syed covered his hardness with the cool liquid. Christian jerked the bottle from his hand. "What happen to all of it? This was nearly full when I left."

"It was a _long _6 weeks." Syed replied. They both laughed.

"Mmmm, touching yourself aye? For me? I like the sound of that." Christian said with a smile.

Syed pressed two slick fingers in Christian, causing his mouth to linger open from the smile.

"You do know that I probably won't be able to last long after _that_." Christian said, his eyes darted to their previous position. 

"It's okay…" Syed said as he lined his cock up with Christian's hole. "I just want to."

He kissed Christian and then entered him. Syed's head immediately fell against Christian's body as his cock was enveloped in pressure and heat. Christian's breath caught in his throat. He had to inch himself slowly, deeper and deeper till he was completely inside. Syed could only manage short strokes initially, Christian was so tight.

Christian's muscles contracted around Syed's cock intensely. Once inside, his body didn't want to release you, it felt amazing. They kissed roughly. Then Syed's face hovered just above Christian's. Both of their mouths were gaped, reusing the air between them. Christian's hands ran all over Syed's lean body, damp from perspiration. Syed stroked in and out of Christian, slowly increasing the pace but Christian wanted more.

Christian moved his face to the side of Syed's. "Fuck me!" He gruffly whispered in his ear.

Syed promptly rose from Christian's body and push Christian's legs back, forcing his knees to his shoulders, and began thrusting hard and fast.

"Yeeeaaah," Christian said breathlessly. His fingers dug into Syed's thighs. Only their pants and smacks sounded in the room.

When Syed felt Christian's body tense, he grabbed Christian's cock and stroked it with fervor. The additional effort quickly paid off, muscles clenched, skin flushed and Christian came hard. Stunted breaths barely escaped him as streams of cum jetted from his cock decorating his broad chest. His muscles repeatedly spasmed around Syed's cock causing Syed to orgasm as well. He let out a long low groan and then filled Christian. Syed slightly withdrew his cock only to plunged deep and hard into the wetness one last time. Christian's body slightly jerked at the force, but he smiled.

A sly accomplished smile crossed Syed's face as his breath steadied. He ran his hands down Christian's sweat slick skin, from his thighs to his chest, smearing the milky streams on his body. He slowly pulled out of Christian and climbed on top of him. Syed placed a few kisses on Christian's chest, before pressing his lips to Christian's mouth. Their hot skin clung to the each other. Their depleted cocks pressed between them.

Syed then nestled his face into Christian's neck as loving arms encircled him.


End file.
